All for you
by SneezingLion
Summary: Each chapter is a different pairing, with a different plot. Ideas given to me by YOU! The reader. Rated M in case of future chapters.
1. Ideas

Yo.

So, I got this idea. Well, I've had it for a while, but I recently got inspired.

I want to see if this will work. If it doesn't, then at least I can say I tried.

Since I like writing for Twilight, and thats any pairing, I'm willing to write a one shot for a pairing of YOUR choice. It doesn't have to be a sexual one shot, unless you want it to be. I'm going to rate it M for mature, in case some of you want one like that.

Here's what I need. (Please either review it to me, or send me a message)

a) The Pairing

b) The plot (A brief description of how you'd want it to go.)

c) The Time frame (Which book, when in the book)

If you want the one shot longer, or would like chapter, I'll review it and see if I can make it a short story. Pretty much this is all up to you. I have fans from my story Possession, which I will still be writing. It's on hold currently because I'm trying to find some inspiration. So... give me some ideas. I'm leaving this up for two weeks.

Really, I want to do this. Its a wonderful challenge for me, and a plus for you if you really enjoy my writing. But if you really don't give a crap, then fine. Haha.

Blessed Be Friends.

Alright, these are the current pairings I'm going to be attempting.

a) Rosalie Emmett

b) Bella Emmett/ Jaspar (I want more information on that)

c) Bella Edward

d)Edward Jake (I want more information)

Thats them so far!


	2. When I saved you

Rosalie and Emmett

Rosalie and Emmett

--

"Lift it up a bit higher..."

"How much higher Rose? Anymore and I might flip it over."

With a soft sigh, the blonde stuck her head out from under the car. "Enough so I can fix it Emmett. Maybe if you stopped taking your jeep out for joy rides..." She trailed off.

The scolding from his mate made the larger man frown. "Fine." He pushed his knees up a bit more, lifting the large jeep with just one arm.

The blonde smiled and slid back under, tinkering with the oversized vehicle.

Thinking about her mate fondly, Rosalie was glad she'd saved Emmett from that bear. It was hard to think what her life, or after life rather, would have been like if he wasn't around.

--

"Rosalie?"

The blonde didn't bother to look over at the door as Emmett walked in. his reflection in her mirror as she brushed her hair. "Rose, you can't act so coldly. Bella and Edward are going to get married whether you like it or not."

She sighed angrily. "I pleaded with her Emmett... to make the right choice." She stared at her reflection, taking in the color of her skin and eyes. "None of us had a choice. But she does, and she's making the wrong one."

He stood right behind her and put his overly large hands on her shoulders. "She isn't one of us yet... she may make a different decision."

Her eyes caught his in the mirror and she sighed. "But what if she doesn't?"

Emmett kissed the top of her head. "Its like this..." He started, running one hand through her hair. "I was dying... and you couldn't live without me. The bond was that strong-"

"But it's different-"

"Yes, the situation is Rose...but the meaning is the same. Edward can't live without Bella. What happens when she dies and he's left alone? Do you want him to follow her?"

Rosalie frowned and looked down. "Its still different. I'm more selfish than he is. I wanted you, so I had you." She smiled slightly and Emmett knew the discussion was ended.

"You are so stubborn." He turned her chair and smiled at her. "But I know what will make you feel better..." He grinned, picking her up and setting her on her feet. "I kind of messed up my jeep. Can you come fix it?"

--

"Okay, all done." Rosalie slid out and got out of the way so Emmett could put the huge vehicle down. "Now, don't mess it up again."

With a child-like grin, he pulled out the keys and rushed to the drivers side to see if it worked. The expression made her think back to the reason why she saved Emmett. Because it was love at first sight yes, but also who he reminded her off...

_Those dark curls and those dimples that showed even when he was in pain...Vera's little Henry..._

--

So, yes, this took MUCH too long, but I got it done. Its just a little reminder why Rosalie loves Emmett and how she feels. The quote at the end may not be correct because surprisingly I do not own any of the Twilight books. I've read them because I've borrowed my friends. And trust me, I borrowed them for a long time. I plan to buy them all in hard cover when my birthday comes around along with the breaking dawn book. Which comes out the day after my birthday

Did you all read the preview to the first chapter? Any thoughts? Anyways, enjoy. More will come soon I promise.


End file.
